The Incredibles: Open Arms
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Dash and Violet are babysat by a face unfamiliar to them, but all too familiar to their parents. How will they take to this new acquaintance? Find out through this story followed by a series of one-shots! Now taking requests for this one, too! But, please, nothing inappropriate.
1. Chapter 1

The Incredibles: Open Arms.

PROLOGUE

Our story begins in the suburbs of a town called Metroville, in the middle of the winter season, where a family of superheroes known as The Incredibles resides. Right now, at their house, Bob and Helen were fixing to leave their kids, Dash, Violet and baby Jack-Jack with a babysitter.

"Bob, are you sure that she'll take good care of them?" Helen asked.

"Positive, honey. She's had experience with children." Bob answered with a smile.

"Well, I can't say that I don't trust her, but Dash and Violet know what to do in the event of an emergency." Helen said with a smile before a green Volkswagen Beetle pulled up outside the house followed by a knock at the door a few seconds later. Helen went and answered it. Standing at the door was a woman in a purple outfit with platinum hair and a bag in her hand.

"Hello, Bob and Helen." she said as she stepped in and shook their hands with a smile.

"Hello, Mirage." said Helen, returning her smile. After the whole Nomanisan Island mess, Mirage found Bob and Helen at the NSA and made amends, with Helen and Mirage even becoming friends.

"Kids, come meet your babysitter!" Helen called. That's when a small blonde-haired boy came down the stairs followed by a black-haired girl wearing an orange headband. These are Dash and Violet, the Parrs' kids who share a very strong bond with each other.

They walked into the kitchen and Dash said, "Hello, I'm Dash."

"I'm Violet." said Violet.

Mirage smiled and shook their hands, "Nice to meet you. My name is Mirage." she said. After goodbyes were exchanged, Bob and Helen left for a big mission they were assigned to. Mirage went into the living room and sat with Dash and Violet as they watched some Cartoon Network. They were currently watching Steven Universe.

"Man, Garnet has the best singing voice." Violet said.

"Steven's kinda like Jack-Jack. He's learning more about his powers every day." Dash said as they watched Steven defend the Gems from an attack. Mirage smiled before she saw Jack-Jack in his playpen.

"What powers does he have?" she asked Violet.

"Well, he can turn himself into a little devil, literally, a statue and he can set himself on fire without harming himself, but that one tends to be a little out of control." Violet said, remembering the first time he did so when they beat Syndrome. Suddenly, everyone heard a growl. They looked at Dash, who was blushing.

"Sorry, guys." he said.

Mirage smiled, "You must be hungry. I know just the thing to fill you up." she said before she went into the kitchen. She came out a little bit later with a few slices of pie on a plate.

"It's my own recipe. I think you two will like it a lot." Mirage said as Dash and Violet both took two slices and bit, instantly falling in love with the taste. After lunch, Violet took Mirage into the guest room and showed her the bed she could sleep in before showing her own room.

"Wow, Violet. I'm impressed. You sure have a lot of interesting things in here." Mirage said as she looked at Violet's collection of pictures of her and her family. Afterwards, Dash showed her his room, fascinating her with his collection of race cars and Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise. The next morning, Dash and Violet woke up and as they walked by the guest room, they heard coughing.

"Was that Mirage?" Dash asked.

The two siblings opened the door and walked in, "Miss Mirage, are you okay?" Violet asked. Mirage, who had been looking at the ceiling, looked at the two kids.

"Morning, kids." she moaned before she started coughing.

"Man, are you all right?" Dash asked as they walked over. Violet felt Mirage's forehead and quickly pulled it back.

"She's sick. Her forehead's burning up!" she said.

Mirage frowned, "I must have caught myself a cold." she said before she sneezed. Dash hurried out and came back with a box of tissues.

"Here you go." he said.

"Thank you, Dash." Mirage said as she took the box and blew her nose before wiping it.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Violet asked.

"No. I just need to lie down and rest for a while." Mirage said before she sneezed into the tissue. Dash and Violet shared troubled looks as they walked out. At that point, they both heard Jack-Jack crying.

"I'll tend to him." Violet said before she told Dash, "Look for some of that microwavable soup and give it to her." Dash nodded before he went into the kitchen. After a while, he went into the guest room with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup.

"Here you go, Mirage." Dash said, handing her the bowl and a spoon.

She took them and smiled at him, "Thank you, Dash." she said before taking a sip.

Dash then said, "Mirage, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where's your family?" Mirage looked surprised at the question before she sighed.

"You don't have to…" Dash said before Mirage cut him off.

"It's fine. I need someone to talk about this to. Years ago, I was born in the city of New Orleans. But, one day, I was left on a foster family's doorstep. I never knew my mother or my father. All I had of them was a note that said, "Wait here and I'll come get you as soon as I can." But, no one ever came. One day, the foster family took me to school and when it was time to go home, they never came for me. I had to go home with a friend of mine, where they told me that the family decided they couldn't care for me anymore. I stayed with them until college. I got a dorm, but sooner or later, I dropped out of college. That's when I was approached by Syndrome." Mirage explained.

Dash then said, "Then you started working for him?" Mirage nodded. Dash frowned, feeling sorry for the platinum-haired woman. Some time later, Violet came in and gave her a cold washcloth after putting Jack-Jack down for a nap.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel a little better, but not enough to get out of bed." Mirage answered before sneezing and coughing into a tissue.

"Is there anything else we can get you?" Dash asked, coming in. Mirage shook her head before she looked sad.

"I'm sorry you children have to do so much because of me." she apologized.

"It's no problem. It's not your fault." Violet said.

Mirage then sighed before she said, "There's something else I need to apologize for." Dash and Violet leaned in a bit to show they were listening.

"I'm sorry for almost killing you two." Mirage said. Dash and Violet were surprised.

"What do you mean, Mirage?" Violet asked.

"When Syndrome captured your father, I couldn't do anything but just sit at that control panel where he launched the missiles. When I heard there were children on that plane, I was just terrified. I love children, always have. If he hadn't been in the room, I would've called them off. I was actually relieved when I found out you and your mother survived. I don't think you two should be around me. Before we met, I helped Syndrome murder several Supers with his Omnidroid prototypes. I've spent several years in guilt, wishing I could take it all back." Mirage said before she started to cry. Dash and Violet put their hands on her shoulders, making her look at them.

"Mirage, listen, it's not your fault we almost died. It was Syndrome's. He's the one who sent the missiles after us." Violet said with a smile.

"And, hey, what you did was messed up, but we understand that the prospect of the money and power he was promising you just went to your head. It happens to a lot of people. Besides, you redeemed yourself in our eyes by helping us get here in time to stop the Omnidroid. The misdeeds you've committed are far outweighed by the good you've done. We can tell just from that, you're a good person. That's why we're taking care of you in the first place." Dash said, also smiling. Mirage just stared at the two kids before her tears became tears of joy. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around them in a hug. Dash and Violet were surprised before they smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you, children. You don't know how much that means to me." Mirage said. For the rest of the day, Dash and Violet continued to tend to Mirage, bringing her anything she'd need. The next morning, Dash and Violet woke up and smelled something delicious. They walked into the kitchen and found Mirage at the stove, wearing an apron and cooking pancakes.

"Good morning, Dash and Violet. Hope you two are hungry." she said with a smile. Dash and Violet nodded.

After breakfast, Mirage told the kids, "I have to go out and run an errand. Can I trust you two to stay here alone for a few minutes?"

Violet nodded, "I'll look after Dash and Jack-Jack, Mirage." she said. Mirage gave her a thumbs-up before she headed to her car and drove into town. A little bit later, she came back with a big box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a couple of smaller boxes of the same size in blue wrapping paper on top of it.

"Kids!" Mirage called. Dash and Violet came downstairs.

"Who're the presents for?" Violet asked.

Mirage smiled, "They're for you two." she said before she set them down. "Open the big one first." she said. Dash and Violet carefully removed the wrapping paper and gasped when they saw an Xbox One.

"No way!" Dash said with excitement. The two kids then opened the other gifts, finding Sonic Forces, LEGO Dimensions, and Disney Infinity 2.0 in them.

"I thought to do something to thank you two for taking such good care of me while I was sick, and I had a few bucks to spare, so…" Mirage said before Dash and Violet put their arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Mirage!" said Violet

"You're the coolest!" Dash said. Mirage smiled before she hugged them back. At the end of the day, Mirage and Dash were talking to each other about their expectations for the new episodes of Dragon Ball Super while Violet was feeding Jack-Jack from a jar of baby food.

"What do you two think we should do for dinner?" Mirage asked.

Violet had an idea and said, "How about we have what Mordecai and Rigby like to have and are real good at cleaning up?"

"PIZZA PARTY!" the three of them said in a Regular Show style before they did the famous "WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!" After placing a call and ordering some of that good ol' pepperoni pizza and some cheese pizza, the three of them sat down at the dinner table.

Violet then said, "Before we start, I want to propose a toast."

Mirage giggled, "To who?" she asked.

"To you." Dash said, surprising her.

"Dash told me your story." said Violet. "We felt that we had to do something as a way of thanking you for taking care of us, letting us take care of you, and getting us the Xbox One. We're going to give you something in return."

Dash and Violet then both smiled and said, "Welcome to the family, Aunt Mirage."

Mirage just sat there, speechless. Tears pooled in her eyes before she started sniffling. She covered her eyes with her hand and started sobbing. She then looked at the two children with a wide smile before she said, "You two are the sweetest children I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Thank you so much." Dash and Violet and her then clinked their glasses together before having dinner. For the next couple of days, Dash and Violet and Mirage had a great time getting acquainted better as they played video games and much more.

On Friday, the parents returned. "Hey, kids." said Bob as they walked into the living room, where they saw Dash and Violet asleep on the couch with Mirage sitting beside them.

"Home so soon? The kids were very well-behaved." Mirage said as she noticed them.

"Good to know." Helen said with a smile.

After a while, Dash and Violet awoke and greeted their parents. Before long, Mirage packed up her things and said her goodbyes to Bob and Helen.

Dash and Violet met her at the door, "Do you have to go?" Dash asked, disappointed.

Mirage sighed, "Yes," before she smiled, "but you two are always welcome to come visit me." she said before she dug in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with an address and phone number.

"If you ever want to come visit, just give me a call." Mirage said before she bent down and gave Dash and Violet a hug.

"We love you, Aunt Mirage." they said as they hugged her back.

Mirage struggled to keep herself from crying as she said, "Aunt Mirage loves you too, kids."

They parted and Mirage waved at the children as she drove off. The children smiled as they waved back before they turned to their parents, who were puzzled.

"Aunt Mirage?" they asked.

Dash and Violet smiled at each other, "It's a long story." they said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1-COMFORT.

Dash was sitting in the guest room at Mirage's house, writing in a workbook, on a Friday evening. This was going to be the first night he was spending at Mirage's house. He closed the book and brushed his hands together with a satisfied smirk.

He then walked downstairs, where Mirage was sitting in her pajamas, reading a book.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, can I have some cookies now?" Dash asked.

Mirage turned around, "Have you finished your homework?" she asked.

Dash nodded. "Then go help yourself, Cookie Monster." Mirage answered with a smile as she watched Dash rush into the kitchen and come back out with three cookies and a glass of milk.

"Be careful not to make a mess." Mirage said as Dash walked back to the guest room.

After some time, Mirage went to her room to watch TV, but as she walked there, she heard what sounded like crying coming from the guest room. She opened the door and saw Dash crying into the pillow.

"Dash, what's wrong?" Mirage asked as she walked over and sat beside him.

Dash looked up at her and she saw his nose was running and tears were in his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just...it's just-" Dash was unable to finish before he started crying again.

"What is it?" Mirage asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Dash looked at her again and said, "Me and Violet recently had a falling out. I was mad about it at first, but now I'm just upset about it." before he resumed crying.

Mirage felt sorry for the young Super as she scooted over and hugged him. Dash hugged her back and cried on her shoulder as she started to comfort him.

"Shh...shh...it's okay, Dash. I know it's rough for you, but it'll work out, I promise." Mirage said with a comforting smile.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2-MIRAGE THE TEACHER.

Mirage was over at the Parr house watching the kids while Bob and Helen were on a cruise. While Dash did his homework, Violet was in the living room watching her favorite TV show.

Mirage was watching it with her when Violet turned to her and asked, "Aunt Mirage, can you do me a favor?"

Mirage smiled at her and said, "No problem. What is it?"

"I'd like you to teach me how to cook pizza." Violet answered.

Mirage smiled as she got up and said, "No problem, Violet. Follow me to the kitchen, trainee." before they both went into the kitchen.

After Mirage taught Violet how to put the crust, sauce and cheese together, she told her to preheat the oven to 425 degrees for about 10-15 minutes before telling her the proper time to cook it.

Once the oven dinged, Mirage said, "Let it cool down for about 10 minutes, then take it out of the oven and let it cool a little longer." Violet followed these instructions and after some time, decided to try it. She had made a pepperoni pizza and was nervous as to what it would taste like. Mirage cut it and Violet took the first slice off. That's when Dash came in.

"What's that smell?" he asked, catching Mirage and Violet's attention.

Violet walked over and kneeled down, "Dash, Aunt Mirage helped me learn how to cook this. Try it and see if it's any good." before she handed the slice of pizza to him.

Dash took a bite, then the next thing the two of them knew, he inhaled it like Kirby with widened eyes.

"Absolutely delicious!" Dash said, causing Violet's face to brighten.

"Really?!" she asked in joy.

"Yeah!" Dash replied, making Mirage smile.

Violet squealed as she hugged Mirage around the neck, "Thanks, Aunt Mirage!" she said.

Mirage smiled as she hugged her back, "That's not all I can teach you to cook." she said before she dug into the cabinets and poked her head out a minute later to ask, "Where do you keep your cupcake mix?"

Violet grew a wide smile before she showed her where. After some time, Mirage had shown Violet how to make icing and how to make the bottom before setting them in the oven to bake. When the stove dinged, Violet reached in with her force fields and brought out a fresh batch of chocolate cupcakes.

"Let's try them." Violet said before she took a bite of one. Her eyes widened before she smiled as wide as Spongebob when he found out Squidward likes Krabby Patties.

"Good?" Mirage asked.

Violet shook her head, "Perfect. Thank you, Aunt Mirage. You're an awesome cooking teacher." she said before Mirage gave her a thumbs-up.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3-DAY AT THE BEACH.

Dash and Violet were asleep on the couch at home while their parents watched TV in their bedroom. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door which woke Violet up and she went to answer it, seeing Mirage at the front door with a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage!" Violet said.

"Hello, Violet. Is Dash here?" Mirage asked.

Violet nodded and went to the living room where she shook Dash's shoulder, "Dash, wake up. Aunt Mirage is here." she said.

Dash woke up and, once he saw Mirage with a fully opened eye, hopped off the couch and ran to hug her.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage!" Dash said as he let go.

"Hi, Dash." Mirage said before she asked the two of them, "How would you two like to go to the beach today?"

Dash and Violet grew wide smiles and nodded. Later, after getting to the beach, Dash and Violet splashed in the water while Mirage sat on her beach chair and watched them. After a while, she got in the ocean and splashed and swam with them. After that, they went back on shore, where Mirage helped them build a sand castle and they took funny pictures that made them look like giants.

After she got them ice cream, Mirage got curious about something.

"Dash, Violet, can I ask you something?" she asked as Dash and Violet finished their cones.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"You and Dash recently had a falling out. Why?" Mirage asked.

"Well, you see…" Violet started.

(Flashback) (Credit to Incrediblesfan1 for the suggestion.)

Dash and Violet arrived back home with their parents, but the two siblings were pretty annoyed with each other.

"I told you, Dash, not to throw that bomb back at him. You could have killed me!" Violet shouted.

"The point is I didn't! Don't yell at me!" Dash shouted back.

"You know what?! Don't talk to me anymore!" Violet said before she pushed Dash to the floor and stomped to her room.

"Fine! Who needs you anyway?!" Dash yelled after her before he did the same.

What happened was that the Incredibles had been fighting a bomber maniac and Violet had the guy trapped when Dash caught one of the bombs and was about to throw it back, only for Violet to tell him not to. However, Dash planned and threw the bomb close to the bad guy, but left Violet unharmed. She got mad at him for it and they started having a fight over it.

For the next few days, Dash and Violet had nothing to say to each other. Their parents started getting worried. However, despite Dash being mad about it at first, it started making him sad at a point. He started feeling depressed about having a falling out with the sister he had bonded with so well. He wanted to make things right, but he knew Violet wouldn't want to talk to him, so he decided to go to Mirage for comfort after his parents said they would talk to Violet.

After a couple of days, Dash and Violet talked it out before they made their apologies and returned to their bonding.

(End of Flashback.)

"And that's what happened." Violet finished.

"I hear you. I'm glad you two made up." Mirage said.

"We are too. I hated fighting with Violet, especially after all we did to strengthen our bond." Dash said.

"Well, I want you two to know something. As your aunt, if there's anything you need to talk to me about, I'm all ears." Mirage said with a smile.

"Thanks, Aunt Mirage." Dash and Violet said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4-DON'T MESS WITH AUNT MIRAGE.

Mirage had picked up Violet from school and was on her way to pick up Dash. Helen asked her to due to car trouble.

"So, any homework?" Mirage asked.

"No, thankfully." Violet answered before she looked out the window and gasped, causing Mirage to do the same when they saw Dash lying on the ground with a bloody injury on the side of his head. They stopped the car and rushed over to him. Mirage picked up Dash and lightly shook him.

"Dash, hey, wake up." Mirage said. Dash's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at seeing her and Violet.

"What happened to you, Dash?" Mirage asked.

"One of the tough kids hit me with a crazy baseball bat. That's him over there." Dash said as he pointed to a 16 year old kid with red hair holding a baseball bat that had a hammer head in the top of it.

"That so?" Mirage asked before she put Dash in her car, bandaged his head and marched over to the kid. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Are you the one responsible for beating up that boy with a bat?" Mirage asked as she pointed at Dash.

"Yeah. So what if I am? What are you, his mommy?" the boy asked.

"No. I'm his aunt." Mirage said, making the kid and his friends laugh.

"Oh, isn't that cute? Little Dash's aunt has come to get beaten too!" the boy said as he swung his bat at her.

Mirage smirked before she blocked it with her arm.

"I didn't finish. I'm his aunt, who knows how to kick butt." she said as the top half of the bat broke off and fell to the ground, making the other bullies shake in fear.

"What?! No one's broken my bat before!" the bully said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get a broken hand to go with it." Mirage said before she got in a fighting stance. The bully rushed at her with his fist raised, only for Mirage to perform a high block, making the bully's hand numb.

"I advise you don't try to fight me. I've earned a black belt." Mirage said before she leapt and kicked the bully in the gut, knocking him back and knocking him out when he hit the ground.

His friends looked at him in fear and then back at Mirage, who gave them a mean glare, making them yell in fear before they all ran away.

Mirage smiled before she walked back to her car, where Dash and Violet were clapping.

"Aunt Mirage, that was awesome!" Dash said.

"Thanks, Dash." Mirage said.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Look, I understand if those of you who like this story are a little agitated. I get it, it's been a long time. But, I just want to say to everyone, THANK YOU. Thank you for being patient. And now, without further ado, please enjoy the next few chapters of The Incredibles: Open Arms. Trust me, totally gonna be worth it!

CHAPTER 5-GAME DAY.

Mirage and Violet walked into Metroville Stadium, where a football game between the Metroville Supers and a rival team was about to begin.

"Man, I've been waiting forever to see this game!" Violet said as she went and sat down.

"Right?" Mirage said as she took a bite of her candy bar. They cheered with excitement as the Metroville Supers entered onto the field and booed at the rival team.

"Come on! Go! Go! Go!" Violet shouted as the quarterback ran towards the goal, leaping up and cheering with Mirage when he scored.

"Man, I don't know what's more exciting. Seeing your favorite team score or thinking they're going to." Mirage said as they sat down and Violet had a sip of drink.

"I know. It makes you crazy when it happens and crazy disappointed when it doesn't." Violet said.

As the game went on, Violet and Mirage were getting more and more anxious as the Supers tied with the rival team. At one point, near the end of the game, there was a fumble by the Metroville Supers and the rival team got the ball and ran towards the goal.

"No! Come on!" Mirage said, not wanting their first game of the season to be a total disappointment. One of the players, at that moment, stole the ball back and made a beeline for the other goal, making it and earning the Metroville Supers the win. Violet and Mirage shot up and cheered loud as possible with the rest of the crowd.

"All right! They won!" Mirage said as she clapped.

"The Metroville Supers were awesome!" Violet said.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6-DREAMS.

Dash was asleep, having a dream. He dreamt he was in a grass plain near a large tower.

"Woah. This tower looks familiar." Dash said before he noticed a shadow behind him. He looked and he saw Mirage standing there.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage!" he said as he ran over.

"Hi, Dash!" she said before she hopped on a yellow floating cloud.

"Woah, is that…?" Dash started.

"The Nimbus Cloud? Sure is." Mirage said before Dash hopped on.

"All right then, let's adventure!" Dash said before the yellow cloud took off into the air. After some time, Mirage looked above the clouds and saw someone skydiving. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and saw Violet falling.

"Dash, check it! It's Violet!" Mirage said, handing him the binoculars. Dash looked and was surprised to see Violet skydiving.

"Let's see if we can catch her!" Dash said as the Nimbus Cloud sped up, stopping right under Violet as she fell onto it.

"Hey, guys!" Violet said before the cloud started moving again.

After flying for a time, the three of them jumped down and dove in the water, where they saw a giant coral reef with a regal blue tang and two clownfish, one big and one small swimming around an anemone.

"Wow, this is way too cool!" Violet said.

"I know, right?!" Mirage said as she and Dash got closer and watched the blue tang chase the small clownfish.

"Wow, I wish we could do this again." Dash said as they swam back up to the surface.

Mirage smiled at the young boy before she thought about something.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud blaring and before they knew it, Dash and Violet were back in their beds and Mirage was back in hers.

"Wow, what a cool dream." Dash said.

"I can't believe that reef!" Violet said.

"Wow. That gave me a great idea for something." Mirage said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7-MIRAGE'S INVITATION.

One day, at the Parr house, Dash was sitting in his room, playing a video game, when he heard a knock at the door. He ran at super speed and opened it to see Mirage standing there with a bag in her hand.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage!" Dash said.

"Howdy, Dash." Mirage said before she asked him, "How would you like to come on vacation with me for a week?"

"Awesome, but what about Violet? I don't want her to feel left out." Dash said.

Mirage smiled, "I've already talked to her and she understands why I've only asked you. Besides, I already have something planned to do with her. So, what do you say?" she asked.

"All right!" Dash said before he rushed back into his room and came back wearing Hawaiian clothing with a packed bag.

"Ready." he said.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8-FUN ON THE BEACH.

Later, the two of them had arrived at a vacational beach. Mirage had already changed and was waiting for Dash. A minute later, Dash came out wearing his orange swim trunks.

"Sorry, Aunt Mirage." Dash said as the two of them walked down the pier.

"It's fine." Mirage said with a smile as they set down their things and she put up their umbrella. Afterwards, Dash went for a swim while Mirage watched him with a smile. After some time, Dash got sprayed with a huge jet of water. He looked and saw Mirage standing at the shoreline while holding a water gun and laughing. Dash started laughing along with her before she came into the water and swam with him.

"Are you having fun, Dash?" Mirage asked.

"I am, Aunt Mirage." Dash said before they went back to the shore and dried off.

After that, they went to get ice cream.

"Here you go." the vendor said before she handed Mirage and Dash two chocolate cones.

"Thank you." Mirage said before she handed Dash his cone.

The two of them then sat down on a bench and ate their cones.

"Man, this is delicious!" Dash said as he finished his cone.

"You said it!" Mirage said as she also finished hers and they went back to the beach.

"Attention, beachgoers! The sand sculpture contest is about to begin! If you'd like to enter, now is the last minute!" an announcer said over an intercom.

"Hey, Dash, didn't you say you're good at making things out of Moon Sand?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah." Dash answered before he got what she was getting at and got a great idea.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, think you can go find us some candy? I want my sculpture to be a surprise." Dash said.

"Okay. I'll be back later." Mirage said with a smile before she and Dash headed in separate directions.

Later, Mirage came back with two bags of candy and she saw Dash coming her way.

"Aunt Mirage, you have got to see the sculpture I made!" he said as he led her to it. Mirage fell speechless. The sculpture was of her holding the Incredibles symbol in one hand with her other hand around Dash and Violet's shoulders, with Violet holding Jack-Jack.

"Wow! Dash, you made this?!" Mirage asked in astonishment.

"Sure did." Dash said before he was hugged by Mirage.

"It's awesome. I love it." she said.

Later, after the other contestants were finished with their sculptures, the time came to announce the winner.

"And the winner is… Dash!" the announcer said as the spectators clapped and Dash was handed a gold trophy.

"Congratulations, Dash." Mirage said as they walked back to a cottage they were staying for the week.

"Thanks, Aunt Mirage." Dash said as he set the trophy in his bag.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9-COLLECTING SHELLS.

Dash and Mirage walked along the beach with buckets in their hands. Suddenly, Mirage' s toe hit something in the sand. She looked and gasped when she saw a purple shell that shone in the sun with a glass-like surface. She bent and picked it up before observing it.

"Dash, look at this!" Mirage said, showing Dash the shell.

"Wow, cool!" Dash said.

"Hey, Dash, why don't we have a contest? Whoever finds the most shells gets to pick where we eat tonight." Mirage suggested.

"Ok, you're on." Dash said before he and Mirage headed in separate directions.

Mirage found a lot of shells as she walked along the shoreline, some looking glassy, some looking unique in shape, even some looking like the heads of superheroes.

"Look at that!" Mirage said as she found a shell that looked like Dash's head, finding one that looked like Violet right after.

Meanwhile, Dash walked along the shoreline and found shells that looked like Pokemon, Naruto characters and even some that looked like Disney characters.

"Check this out!" Dash said as he found a shell that looked like a familiar duck that was a friend of a certain mouse. He walked a little further before his foot hit something buried in the sand. He at first thought it was a pebble, but when he looked, he saw what looked like an orange round piece of glass. He brushed some of the sand off it before pulling it out by the edge. He looked puzzled when he saw it was an orange orb with four red five-pointed stars inside it that was approximately 3 inches in diameter.

"What's this thing?" he asked before he headed back to where Mirage was.

"Aunt Mirage, what's this?" he asked as he showed her the orb.

"I don't know." Mirage said as she looked at the orb before Dash handed it to her.

"I think you should have it. Think of it as a good luck charm." Dash said.

"Thank you, Dash." Mirage said with a smile before she asked, "How many shells did you find?"

Dash counted his shells before he answered, "34."

"I found...34, too." Mirage said before she suggested, "How about we just go to McDonald's?" with a smile.

"How'd you know that's what I was gonna suggest?" Dash asked.

"I didn't. I was going to suggest it." Mirage said as they walked toward the pier.

"Guess it's true that great minds think alike." Dash said.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10-ARCADE TIME.

Mirage woke up and opened the curtains of her room in the cottage and saw that there was an arcade near the cottages farther down the road. She smiled before she went to Dash's room and shook him.

"Dash." she said.

"What's up, Aunt Mirage?" Dash asked as he woke up.

"There's an arcade nearby. Do you wanna go?" Mirage asked.

"Do I?!" Dash replied with excitement.

Later, the two of them were standing inside the arcade, looking at the several games it had to offer.

"Hey, let's play this one first!" Dash said as he went over to a racing game that was candy themed, called Sugar Rush.

"I thought you would want to play a racing game first." Mirage said as she watched Dash pick a character template to create a racer from. He made the racer to look like him before he picked his kart and started to race. Mirage watched him with a smile as he finished first.

"Yes!" Dash said before he and Mirage shared a high-five. After that, Mirage played a race before they found a Batman game. Dash picked Batman and Mirage picked Batgirl. They made their way through the levels, defeating thugs and freeing police, including Commissioner Gordon. After some time, they reached the final level, where the Joker was waiting. He was a tough boss, but Dash and Mirage managed to beat him, much to the astonishment of the rest of the arcade. Afterward, they beat several more games and earned a crazy amount of tickets.

"Man, this is the best day we've had here yet!" Dash said as he carried around tickets he and Mirage had won.

"Glad you think so, Dash." Mirage said with a smile as they walked to the prize counter. They looked at the prizes before they saw an awesome figure of Mr. Incredible. They looked at each other and nodded.

"The Mr. Incredible figure, please." Mirage said as they gave the vendor the tickets and she handed Dash the figure.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11-MOVIE NIGHT.

Mirage waited patiently as the bag of popcorn grew in a puff in the microwave. Once she finally heard the beeping and saw END on the little screen, she carefully took the bags out of the microwave and poured them into a bowl.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, is that popcorn ready?" Dash asked.

"Yep." Mirage answered with a smile as she brought the bowl over and sat beside him on the couch while the movie started.

"So, what is this?" Mirage asked.

"Tom and Jerry: The Movie." Dash answered as they sat through the credits and laughed at any funny moments in the movie.

When Tom and Jerry first spoke, Mirage gasped, "They almost never talked in the old cartoons!"." she said.

When they got into the fight in the kitchen with Ferdinand, Dash and Mirage were laughing like crazy as Jerry treated the dog like an unruly bull.

After it was over, Dash and Mirage watched Pokemon before they headed to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12-BOAT RACING.

Dash and Mirage walked along the beach, looking at the various things that people were doing. Some people were water-skiing, some were surfing, but what caught Dash's eye was that some people were racing in high-speed boats.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage! Can we go motorboating?!" Dash asked, pointing at the boats.

Mirage smiled at him, "I don't see why not." she said before they went and rented an Incredibles-themed boat.

"I'll drive." Dash said.

"No." said Mirage.

"I know how." Dash said.

"No." said Mirage again before they climbed in and took off.

"Yee-haw!" Dash shouted as they bounced off wave after wave.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Mirage yelled.

Suddenly, a green one pulled up by them, showing an arrogant looking woman.

"Hey, losers! Think you can beat me?! I'm the boat racing champion of the world!" she said before she sped ahead.

"A challenge? I'm all for it!" Mirage said before she sped up and caught up to the green boat.

"Nice try." the other girl said as she sped up even faster, Mirage doing the same. All the while, Dash was shouting in excitement.

"Yeah! Faster! Faster!" Dash shouted as Mirage smirked before she kicked up the gas and passed the green boat, jumping off a little wave and flying over a flagpost in the ocean.

"What?!" the girl in the green boat said in bewilderment as Mirage was handed a small gold trophy.

"You really know how to drive a boat, Aunt Mirage." Dash said as he and her drifted in the boat for a while.

"Glad you think so, Dash. I learned from the best." Mirage said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13-A HEARTWARMING FINAL BEACH DAY.

Mirage laughed as she shot a water gun at Dash, who was shielding himself with his hands.

"Come on, Dash! What's the matter, chicken?" Mirage taunted.

"Oh, it's on." Dash said before he went and grabbed a Super Soaker and hid it behind his back. He then went and filled it with water while it was still hidden before he brought it out with a mischievous smirk.

"Uh-oh." Mirage said before she was sprayed by a massive jet of water as she and Dash both laughed.

As they walked on shore, Dash said, "I can't believe it's our last day here."

"I know. It's hard for me to believe a week has gone by this quick, too." Mirage said before they both heard over a PA system, "Attention, beachgoers, the annual singing contest will begin at 6."

"I'm entering that, you know." Mirage said as she and Dash went back to the cottage.

"What are you going to sing?" Dash asked.

"It's a surprise." Mirage said with a smile.

Later that evening, several beachgoers were gathered in front of a stage as a couple finished up a cover of What I Like About You. As they walked off stage, the audience clapped.

"Now, for our final entry, Mirage!" the announcer said as the platinum haired woman walked on stage while the audience clapped, Dash clapping the loudest. Mirage smiled at him before she said, "This song goes out to a young boy I'm proud to have shared a vacation with." That's when a piano tune started.

(Song owned by Corrinne May.)

It's funny how one thing happens,

and it changes your whole point of view.

Everything that seemed to matter,

gets cast aside for a better truth.

You're growing faster with every minute, second, photograph.

I wish I could spend more time with you.

My Little Nephew.

Every day's a new discovery.

I'm a child again, looking through your eyes.

With every step, you're teaching me,

How to fall, cry, get up, and smile.

You're growing faster with every minute, second, photograph.

I wish I could spend more time with you.

My Little Nephew.

But you're far away and I'm over here.

Memories are lost in the span of years.

So, when I go, will you miss me?

When I go, will you remember me?

You're growing faster with every minute, second, photograph.

I wish I could spend more time with you.

See, you'll learn to tie your shoes, say the sky is blue, and that your best friend is Winnie The Pooh.

My Little Nephew.

The audience clapped loudly, Dash clapping even louder than before with tears coming out of his eyes. Dash then ran at normal speed onto the stage and gave Mirage a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

"Awwwwww..." went the audience.

After it was over and awards were handed out, Dash and Mirage packed up and started on their way home.

"I loved this vacation. Thanks for bringing me, Aunt Mirage." Dash said.

Mirage smiled at him, "You're very welcome." she said.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14-VIOLET'S PRIZE.

Mirage was sitting in her living room with Violet sitting nearby playing a game on her phone, when Violet suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage." she said.

"What's up?" Mirage asked.

"I won these tickets to that spa everyone's talking about. I thought maybe you and me could spend some time there." Violet said as she pulled out two tickets to a spa by the name of Pure Refreshment.

Mirage dropped the book she was reading when she saw the tickets, "How did you get those?!" she asked in shock.

"I won them in a contest held by a magazine. So, you wanna go?" Violet asked.

Mirage smiled, "I'd love to." she said.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15-DIPPING FEET.

Once Mirage and Violet arrived at the spa, they were greeted nicely by the employees and after showing their tickets, they were taken to a back room where they saw their first activity, hot foot water and relaxing chairs to sit in while doing so.

Once Violet and Mirage sat in the chairs, they sighed at how relaxing they felt and sighed again at feeling the nice warm water on their feet.

"Whew, that water feels nice." Mirage said as she brought out a book and started reading.

"You said it." Violet said as she leaned her head back into the pillow and sighed in relaxation.

After some time, the two girls smiled at each other before Mirage said, "Rock Paper Scissors for who picks what we do next?"

"Best two out of three." Violet said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they said before they shot. Violet shot paper, while Mirage shot rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Violet shot rock, while Mirage shot paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they said before they cast one more time.

"Yes!" Violet said, having shot scissors when Mirage shot paper.

"Aw, man. Well, what do you think we should do next?" Mirage asked.

"Oh, I know just what." Violet said.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16-MASSAGE CHAIRS.

Mirage and Violet each took a seat the following day in a strange chair.

"Is this the massage chair that everyone's been talking about?" Mirage asked before she felt something rolling across her back in a straight line.

"I guess so." Violet answered, having felt the same thing.

The two girls laid back in the chairs and felt pure relaxation as the chair's massage function went over their shoulders and down their backs, relieving any aching muscles or areas of tension.

"Wow, I haven't felt this relaxed since I went to bed back home." Mirage said.

"I know. It really helps you to forget all your troubles." Violet said before the massage function went down her arms.

"Whew, does that fix some stress." Mirage said as she felt the lumps in the chairs move down her arms and relax any tension in her limbs.

After the function cut off, Mirage and Violet got up and felt totally refreshed in their muscles.

"Wow, that was great." Violet said before she looked at Mirage, "Hey, Aunt Mirage, what's this rejuvenating mud I keep hearing about?"

Mirage smiled, "Why don't we find out?" she asked.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17-REJUVENATION.

Violet and Mirage walked into a room where two women were waiting with two tubs of rejuvenating mud. As Violet and Mirage sat down, the two women walked over with the mud on their fingers and applied it slowly, but carefully.

"Don't worry if it feels like it burns. That's what it's supposed to do." One of the ladies said.

"Starting to feel it, now that you mention it." Violet said.

"Actually, that feels kind of nice." Mirage said as she felt the mud start to dry.

After a few hours, Violet and Mirage peeled off the masks and felt their faces, which now felt smooth on the skin.

"Wow, that mud does make you feel younger! I feel like a baby again!" Violet said.

"Same here!" Mirage said with a smile as they looked at their faces in the mirror.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18-HILARIOUS HAIR.

Violet and Mirage sat in the motel room they were staying in and were messing with their hair in the mirror.

"Aunt Mirage, let me tell you something I haven't talked about in years." Violet said.

"What is it?" Mirage asked as she combed her hair.

"One time, Mom made me get this haircut I couldn't stand. So, I tried to do my hair myself and it turned out terrible. I looked just like Sonic the Hedgehog." Violet said before she frantically messed with her hair.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage." Violet said. The second Mirage got a look at Violet, she burst out laughing. Violet had messed with her hair so that she looked like she had Sonic's quills on the back of her head.

"That is hilarious!" Mirage managed to gasp out before she got an idea. She combed out her hair so that it was all spiky.

Violet laughed hysterically, "You look like Goku!" she snickered before she made her hair so that it was sticking up and looked like two ears of corn on her head.

Mirage giggled, "A wild Pikachu's in here!" she said before she spiked her hair again, this time so that it was spiked upward.

"Do not think that you can defeat me this time, Kakarot." Mirage said in a mocking voice.

Violet laughed again, "Vegeta." she said before she changed her hair again, this time making it look like two round circles were on top of her head, even putting a bow tie between them.

"Hey, Minnie Mouse. When did you get here?" Mirage asked before both girls burst out laughing like loons.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, check this out!" Violet said before she made her hair so that it was wavy and a little curly at the end.

"You look like me with shorter hair." Mirage said with a smile before she did her hair so that it was straight down and put an orange headband in it.

"Aunt Mirage!" Violet said before she got up from her seat and gave her a hug, delighted that Mirage had copied her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE: Sorry, I ran out of ideas at this point. :)

CHAPTER 19-SMILES.

Mirage and Violet continued to sit in their room while thinking about everything that they had done and all the fun they had over the past few days.

"Violet, thank you for inviting me to the spa with you." Mirage said.

"You're welcome, Aunt Mirage. I thought it was a nice way for us to spend time together." Violet said with a smile.

"You know, you and Dash really made me happy when you welcomed me into your family. I'll always be thankful for that." Mirage said, returning her niece's smile.

"You're welcome for that, too." Violet said before she and Mirage shared a fist bump.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 20-MIRAGE'S GIFT.

As Mirage and Violet started to pack up their things, Mirage turned to Violet and said, "Violet, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Aunt Mirage?" Violet asked before Mirage put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you're a shy person who feels like she doesn't belong around. But, I want you to know that you family and I will always be here for you and that you'll always belong to us. I hope that your life turns out how you hope it will. That's why I want you to hear me sing this." Mirage said before she smiled and she sat on the bed and started humming a tune.

(Song owned by Rascal Flatts.)

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

And each road leads you to where you want to go.

And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walking till you find the window.

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.

But more than anything, more than anything.

My Wish, for you,

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to.

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold.

And while you're out there getting where your getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

And wants the same things too.

Yeah, this, is My Wish.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,

All the ones who love you,

And the place you left.

I hope you always forgive and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get.

Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake,

And always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, more than anything.

My Wish, for you,

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to.

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold.

And while you're out there getting where your getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

And wants the same things too.

Yeah, this, is My Wish.

My Wish, for you,

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to.

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold.

And while you're out there getting where your getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

And wants the same things too.

Yeah, this, is My Wish.

This is My Wish.

I hope you know somebody loves you.

May all your dreams stay big.

Violet had tears pouring out of her eyes as she walked over and gave Mirage a tight hug that she gladly returned.

"Thank you, Aunt Mirage. That really made me feel like I belong." Violet said.

"You're very welcome, Violet." Mirage said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 21-DASH AND VIOLET'S MISTAKE.

Dash and Violet were at Mirage's house, fixing to spend the night with her.

Mirage came out of the kitchen and walked to the door, "I have to run out for a bit. You kids behave, and remember, no playing football in the house." she said with a smile before she left.

Dash looked bored while he looked at Violet, who was reading a book.

"Vi, I'm bored." he complained after half an hour.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself." Violet said before she held up Dash's 2DS and asked, "Do you wanna play video games?"

"No." Dash said.

Violet then held up an Incredibles comic book, "Read comics?" she asked.

"No." Dash said again.

"Watch TV?" Violet asked.

"No." Dash said for the third time.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Violet finally asked.

Dash smirked as he dug a small foam football out of his backpack, "This." he said.

Violet got wide-eyed, "Dash, didn't you hear what Aunt Mirage said? No playing football in the house." she repeated.

"Right, but, Aunt Mirage didn't say no foam football. Besides, this thing's little. It can't do any harm." Dash said. Violet thought about it for a bit before she smirked and said, "You're going down."

The two of them got up and started tossing the ball back and forth before they decided to try throwing it farther. They put greater distance between them before they started throwing the ball harder. Unfortunately, at one point, Violet threw it too hard and both of them ran after it as it flew over Dash's head and into the hallway. Dash skidded to a stop when he was in front of a cabinet, causing Violet to bump into him and both of them to bump into the cabinet, which is when they heard something rattling before they noticed something on top of the cabinet fall. It was a blue marble vase. They both gasped as it fell to the floor. Violet tried to catch it with a forcefield, but just narrowly missed it. Both siblings were wide-eyed and silent as it fell to the floor and broke into pieces.

They looked at each other before they pointed at each other and said, "This is your fault! My fault?! You're the one who suggested it/threw it too hard!" before they both heard the door open.

"Children, I heard a noise. Are you two oka-" Mirage asked as she walked into the hallway before she cut herself off with a loud gasp at seeing the broken vase. Dash and Violet looked nervous.

Mirage saw the foam football near the vase and grabbed it before she shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" in anger, scaring Dash and Violet as she threw the soft sport ball farther down the hall.

"Dash suggested it! He said it was soft and that it wouldn't break anything!" Violet said in haste.

"But, Violet threw it too hard and bumped into me when we ran to catch it! She did try to save the vase, though!" Dash said, trying to justify what had happened.

"Zip it, both of you!" Mirage said angrily, causing Dash and Violet to quickly shut their mouths.

Mirage then marched over to them and pointed at the vase, "Do you know how much that vase meant to me? That vase belonged to my true mother! It was the only thing my parents left me! I've had it since I was a child and now it's RUINED!" she said, shouting the last word, making Dash and Violet feel even more guilty.

"We're sorry, Aunt Mirage." Dash said, his eyes starting to water.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! I leave you two alone for thirty minutes and you break my mother's vase by playing football behind my back after I specifically told you not to?! You know what?" Mirage asked, calming down at the question, but still angry.

"What?" Dash and Violet asked.

"Pack your bags. You're not staying with me tonight. Get out of my house." Mirage said.

Dash and Violet were shocked and disappointed, but they realized arguing would be pointless, so they went and put their things back in their bags and walked outside with sad faces while they listened to Mirage phone their mom and dad. They sat on the steps and grew more and more nervous. For them, listening to the conversation was like listening to the principal call your parents when you get in trouble at school. After some time, Bob and Helen arrived and as they stood up to walk to the car, they heard Mirage step behind them. They looked and saw her in the doorway.

"Until these children learn to show respect, don't bother bringing them back here!" Mirage said before she slammed the door in Dash and Violet's faces, making them very upset.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 22-GIFTS.

Back home, Dash and Violet were deeply upset about what had happened with Mirage. They had explained it to their parents and were thankful they didn't ground them, but they did give them a strict talking to about obedience, even when it seems things might be different when it comes to circumstances being different. They just sat in their rooms with sad faces.

"How can we fix this?" Violet asked herself before Dash rushed into her room with a wide grin.

"I got an idea!" he said.

Later, Dash and Violet handed their parents a box of chocolates as they were fixing to go see Mirage.

"Make sure to give her this, too." Violet said as she handed them an apology card.

"We will, and we'll tell her you feel bad about the vase." Bob said with a thumbs up before he and Helen left.

While they were gone, Dash and Violet played games with Jack-Jack. After about an hour, Bob and Helen returned, but they looked down a bit.

"What's wrong, Mom and Dad?" Violet asked.

Helen looked sad at her children as she showed them the box of chocolates.

"We told her you were sorry and that you sent these, but she said she didn't want to hear it or take the chocolates. Sorry, children." she said.

Dash and Violet looked sad at each other before they went back to their rooms.

After some time, Bob came in and said, "Hey, kids, I have an idea. Why not try sending her a bouquet of flowers and a little cake?" which got the two kids cheered up

Later that week, they mailed her a bouquet of flowers with a tiny cake they baked themselves. However, a few hours later, they received a package that had a stamp on it that said, "RETURN TO SENDER"

"When I gave her the package, she followed me in her car a bit later with it. The cake had one wedge missing, but she still wanted it returned. She told me to tell you two that you two were thoughtful at least to send the flowers, but she's going through allergies and she's still mad at you two for something. Also, she said the cake tasted bad. I tried some and it didn't taste good if I can be honest. You're nice kids, but your cooking needs improvement, just saying." the mail guy said before he left. Dash and Violet sighed in defeat.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 23-MIRAGE'S HEARTBREAKING MESSAGE.

Dash and Violet sat in Violet's room a week later, feeling defeated. They had sent Mirage a few more gifts, but each one just got sent back. They felt completely beaten.

"What are we gonna do?" Dash asked Violet as he sat at the end of her bed.

"I don't know, Dash. Every gift we've sent just gets sent right back. Maybe, we can find a vase just like her mom's and send that." Violet suggested.

"We won't have any luck with that. Mom said they don't make those kinds of vases anymore." Dash said. The two siblings sighed before Violet's computer rang.

"Skype message." Violet said before she and Dash went to the computer and saw the sender had a picture of Mirage with them.

"It's her." Dash said before Violet opened it and the screen showed an angry Mirage.

"Listen, children, I'm getting tired of you sending me gifts. While they are thoughtful, nothing you send me will make up for what you did. From now on, leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you!" Mirage said before the message ended. Dash and Violet just stared at the screen in silence before they fell anime-style onto the floor in defeat, tears pouring out of their eyes and sobbing uncontrollably.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 24-LAST DITCH EFFORT.

Another week later, Dash and Violet had fallen deep into depression. They thought at least one of the gifts would help Mirage to be less angry at them, but all it did was make her more frustrated. Now, she didn't want anything to do with them and what little respect she had for them was all but crushed.

"Bob, I'm getting worried. they've really gone downhill ever since Mirage gave them that message." Helen said.

"I know, honey. If only there was something else we could do to help." Bob replied before he got an idea.

After some time, Bob and Helen went into Dash and Violet's rooms and said, "Hey, kids, we think we may have a way to help you reconcile with Mirage." before they showed them who it was. They gasped before they both walked over to who it was and said to him, "Please, do your best to help us."

"I'll do what I can. In the meantime, I want you two to hold onto this." the person said before he handed them a long wooden case.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 25-THE TALK.

Mirage got out of her car and grabbed a bag of groceries before heading inside. After walking through it, she turned around to lock the door. Once she turned back around, she leaned back in fright at suddenly seeing a boy that looked to be 19 years old with blonde hair, glasses, a Captain America jacket, green and red undershirt, blue jeans and green and black Nikes.

"Hello, Mirage." the boy said.

"How did you get in my house?!" Mirage asked before she threw a defensive punch at the boy, only for him to block it with his wrist.

"Dash and Violet gave me the key you gave them." the boy answered before he took her fist and put it down.

"Let me guess, they sent you. Well, if you don't have any other business with me, the door's right there." Mirage said before she walked past the boy and into the kitchen, where her mouth fell open at seeing the boy at her table and eating a cookie.

"You bake well." the boy said.

Mirage put her groceries down in frustration and she said, "This is harassment. I'm calling the police." before she walked to her phone and picked it up.

"The police won't do anything. They know my methods. I'm not leaving until you talk to me." the boy said. Mirage looked at him and when he gave her a look that said he was serious, she sighed and put down the phone.

"Fine, but at least tell me what your name is." Mirage said as she sat at the table.

"Eric with a C." the boy answered before he ate the rest of the cookie and looked at her, "Mirage, Dash and Violet were very upset over your message. You broke their hearts." he said with a calm tone.

"I know, but, Eric, that vase isn't replaceable. It was all I had of my parents. To think that I let those two call me their aunt. I never should have bought them that Xbox One in the first place. Those two just wanted me to spoil them all because I was nice to them." Mirage said.

"Wrong!" Eric said, banging on the table, surprising Mirage as he looked at her with a strict face.

"They were trying to give you a family because you never had one. They weren't looking to be spoiled, Mirage, they wanted you to have the life you never had. Think about this. If they wanted to be spoiled, Dash would've asked you for a million things a kid his age would want, but he didn't. He simply asked for one little thing and was all right if you couldn't get it and settled for the next time he could have it. He could've kept asking you for more games for the Xbox One, as could've Violet, but they didn't. They got all those other ones themselves. All they cared about when it came to you was making you happy and spending time with you. Why do you think Violet invited to that spa?" Eric asked.

"True, but they disobeyed me behind my back. I told them no football in my house and what do I find when I come back? The vase is broken and they have a foam football that they were playing with." Mirage said.

"Dash and Violet only played with it because Dash didn't think it could cause any harm due to it's small size and softness. In truth, he wasn't wrong to think that. They just got carried away. They got further apart for greater throwing distance and power and Violet threw it a little too hard. You do have a right to be angry at them for it, but you need to realize that their mistake caused an accident. Both can happen. We all make them." Eric replied.

Mirage looked understanding for a bit before she sighed and said, "Maybe I was a little too hard on them, but I still don't know if I can forgive them."

"Mirage, I can't force you to think a certain way. But, I do hope that you at least take something away from our talk." Eric said before he headed for the front door.

Right as he was about to leave, he turned around and said, "Two more things. One, sorry for barging into your house. Two, expect one more package from Dash and Violet, and this one, you can't send back. Merry Christmas." before leaving.

Mirage stared after him before, as if on cue, the mail truck pulled up. Mirage walked outside and signed for the package, which she saw was marked CANNOT RETURN TO SENDER. She sighed before she went back inside and opened the package, which she saw was something covered in wrapping paper. She opened it and found a long wooden box. She opened it and saw something that made her gasp loudly.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 26-DASH AND VIOLET'S FINAL GIFT.

Mirage took out of the box, a necklace made of real pearls with an actual diamond heart attached to it. She looked at it in awe for a few minutes before she found a piece of paper folded inside the box. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was a note that said the following.

"Dear, Aunt Mirage,

We know you probably don't want anything to do with what we've sent you, but read this before you make any decisions. We did some research on this necklace and found out that it actually comes from your family. In the year that you would've been three, your parents were on a business trip, which is why you were left with a foster family, and were on their way back to get you. Unfortunately, when they were crossing a bridge, something attacked their car and landed them in the hospital. Your mother took off this necklace and her and your father asked the doctors to make sure it got to you and tell you that they loved you, no matter how your life turned out. You may be angry at your foster family for never telling you what happened to them, but please understand they didn't want you upset. They didn't think the time was right to tell you. Unfortunately, the necklace got lost in the mail for a few good years before it finally arrived here about a month ago. Eric got it from the NSA and gave it to us to give to you. This is our final gift to you. If you don't want us around anymore, we'll respect your wishes. Also, if you don't want us to call you Aunt Mirage anymore, we'll respect that, too. But, know this, we are by no means ungrateful for anything you did for us. Thank you for everything.

Goodbye Forever,

Dash and Violet Parr."

Mirage looked at the necklace before she looked back at the letter and saw there were teardrop stains on it. Mirage looked at the necklace again before her eyes welled up with tears and she clutched it tightly before she covered her eyes with her hand and started crying.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 27-CHRISTMAS.

A few days later, Dash and Violet were asleep when their parents came into their rooms and noticed tear streaks on their faces. Helen shook Dash awake, Bob doing the same with Violet.

"Hey, Mom." Dash said tiredly.

"Hey, kid, we know how upset you and Violet are about Mirage, so we thought we'd let you open your Christmas presents early." Helen said.

Dash smiled a bit, "Cool." he said before he climbed out of bed and walked out into the living room, Violet meeting him a minute later.

"Which present should we open first?" asked Violet.

"How about that one?" Dash said, pointing to one wrapped in blue wrapping paper that said, "For Dash and Violet. Open first."

Dash and Violet grabbed it and took the wrapping paper off and found two laptops, one that was red and addressed to Dash, while the other one was purple and addressed to Violet.

The boxes had notes that said, "Go to YouTube and type in Christmas Present for two children. It's the first result."

After they got the laptops set up, they went and found the video. When it started, they heard a familiar tune before to their surprise, they saw Mirage in front of a microphone.

(Song owned by Journey. Lyrics altered a bit for friendly purposes. Think of it as Mirage's version of it.)

Sitting beside you, there in the dark.

Knowing your life's crossed with mine.

Sadly, I hurt you. Now, you're upset.

How could my heart be so blind?

We sailed on together, but drifted apart.

But, still, you are by my side.

At that point, the Parrs heard their front door open and at the same time that the next verse started, they heard it a little clearer in their living room.

So now I come to you with Open Arms!

Nothing to hide!

Believe what I say!

So here I am, with Open Arms!

Hoping you'll see what your love means to me!

Open Arms.

Living without you.

Living alone.

My empty life feels so cold.

Wanting to hug you.

Wanting you near.

How much I want to see you now.

If you'll let me come back,

Bury our past and our guilt,

I promise that I'll stay.

So now I come to you with Open Arms!

Nothing to hide!

Believe what I say!

So here I am, with Open Arms!

Hoping you'll see what your love means to me!

Open Arms.

Close to the end, as the music started to trail off, Dash and Violet turned around to see who was actually singing it and their mouths fell to the ground faster than a sandbag full of anvils. Mirage was standing behind the couch with a wide smile. They quickly set their laptops aside and climbed over the couch and ran and gave her a tight hug, nearly knocking the air out of her as she hugged them right back as they started to cry.

"I missed you." Mirage said as she held the two crying children, who looked back up at her with teary eyes and runny noses.

"We missed you, too!" Violet said.

"We're so sorry!" Dash sobbed.

"It's all right." Mirage said, shedding a few tears herself as she held her mom's necklace, which she was now wearing around her neck, in her hand, "Sending me my mother's necklace more than made up for what you did. I'm sorry I shut you two out." She then wrapped her arms tighter around the two children as she started to cry. Bob and Helen smiled at the heartwarming sight.

Once Dash and Violet let go of her, Mirage smiled widely at them.

"That was just one piece of your Christmas from me. Children, I want you two to pack your bags. You're staying with me for the week." she said, earning wide smiles from the two kids before they turned to their parents.

"Can we, Mom and Dad?" asked Violet.

"Why not?" Helen said with a smile, earning herself a hug from her kids and Bob a high-five from Dash, while Violet gave him a hug. They rushed to their rooms and came back a few minutes later with packed bags and still in their pajamas.

Later, they arrived back at Mirage's house. She opened the front door and let them in first. Dash and Violet were in awe at seeing piles of presents half as tall as her Incredibles Christmas Tree.

"All those presents are for you two. Don't worry, though, I didn't forget your parents." Mirage said as she walked in.

Dash looked at her and said, "We're sorry, but we don't have anything to give you for Christmas." feeling bad about it, as did Violet, who nodded in apology.

Mirage bent on one of her knees and said, "It's okay. That's why the song was an apology. I want my niece and nephew back. That's all I want for Christmas." before she opened her arms. Dash and Violet ran into them.

"We love you, Aunt Mirage." they said with tears in their eyes.

"Aunt Mirage loves you, too, children." Mirage said before she smiled at them.

"Children, there's one Christmas present I have that'll tell you just how much I love you as your aunt." Mirage said before she moved her head down and gave them both a kiss on the forehead, surprising them before they smiled widely and hugged her again.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Mirage." Dash and Violet said.

"Merry Christmas, Dash and Violet." Mirage said.

In Loving Memory Of Elizabeth Maria Peña.

September 23, 1959-October 14, 2014.

An Incredible Mirage That Was All Too Real.

We Miss You.

Rest In Peace.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 28-SNOWBALL FIGHT.

Dash was out in Mirage's yard making a snowman as she watched from the window with a smile. Once she saw it was finished, she put her snow gear on over her pajamas and came outside.

"Nice work, Dash." Mirage said as she walked over and took a picture of it.

"Thanks, Aunt Mirage." Dash said before he tried to put the carrot in the snowman's nose. Mirage walked over and put it in for him.

"Get in front of it." Mirage said. Dash did so and she took a picture of him in front of the snowman. However, when she put her phone down, she saw Dash had one hand behind his back.

"Dash, what do you have behind your back?" Mirage asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just…" Dash started before he swiftly threw what he had and hit Mirage in the face with it, "a snowball!"

Mirage brushed the snow off and smirked at him, "You want a snowball fight, do ya?" she asked before she made a snowball and threw it at him, only for him to jump behind a snow fort he made. After the snowball flew over, Dash poked his head up and gasped.

"Aunt Mirage returned fire!" he said before Violet came out beside him.

"Then, it's war!" she declared before they gathered snowballs and started throwing them rapid-fire. Mirage was forced to run for her life before she ducked behind her porch swing.

"Come on! Two against one isn't fair!" Mirage called.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it!" Dash taunted before he launched another snowball that just missed hitting her.

Mirage came out from behind the swing and had her hands up, "Time out!" she called. Dash and Violet stopped throwing snowballs and held them as they watched her build her own fort before they saw her scoop up snow. She moved to set it back down and before anyone could react, she threw it and hit Dash.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Mirage said before she started laughing. Dash and Violet smirked before the two sides started firing snowballs like cannonballs.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 29-BABYSITTING.

Mirage sat in a room with a baby swing, watching as little Jack-Jack swung in the swing, asleep.

"Who says babysitting is hard?" Mirage asked as she took Jack-Jack out of the swing and put him in a high chair, where he woke up.

"Good morning, Jack-Jack." Mirage said with a smile as she turned her back to him to search for some baby food that Helen had given her, when she saw a blue glow and heard a strange noise. She looked behind her and saw Jack-Jack had disappeared.

"Jack-Jack?! Jack-Jack?!" she called frantically before she heard giggling. She looked up and saw Jack-Jack sitting upside down on the ceiling, laughing at her. She smiled with fascination before she got a ladder and went to grab Jack-Jack before he teleported right as she reached for him. She heard his baby talk echoing before she remembered what Mr. Incredible told her.

"Cookie? Jack-Jack wanna cookie? Num-num cookie? Num-num cookie?" Mirage called holding out a chocolate chip cookie. Jack-Jack teleported in front of her almost instantly. She smiled as she gave him the cookie, only for many more Jack-Jacks to suddenly appear, all rushing toward her. Mirage backed up before ran and got on her counter. She quickly shook the cookie jar empty and the Jack-Jacks quickly disappeared, leaving only the original one. Mirage breathed a sigh of relief and picked him up before she rocked him.

"Rock-a-bye Baby, in the treetops…" Mirage started singing, Jack-Jack falling asleep as she continued. Mirage smiled and put Jack-Jack down in the swing. She smiled from the couch as she watched him.

"Who said I couldn't do this?" she said to the reader with a wink.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 30-MIRAGE'S CARE.

Mirage was asleep in her bed when she felt someone shaking her.

"Aunt Mirage?" a little voice asked.

Mirage stirred a bit before she opened her eyes and saw Dash beside her bed. She groaned before she sat up and moved the covers a bit.

"Dash, it's the middle of the night. What's wrong?" she asked as she rubbed her eye.

"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare about something." Dash said.

Mirage sighed as she climbed out of bed, "Well, now that you've woken me up, I guess we may as well have a late night snack. You want microwave pizza?" she asked. Dash nodded before they headed to the kitchen. Mirage put a pepperoni pizza in the microwave and the two of them sat by a fire while they waited for it to be done.

"So, tell me about your nightmare." Mirage said as Dash sat across from her wrapped in a blanket.

"Well, I was in a white space. I saw you and went to go see you. When I got close to you, you gave me an angry glare and told me to get away from you before you started walking away. I tried to go after you but my feet wouldn't move. You went behind a door and shut it. I started to cry and that's when I woke up." Dash said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Mirage looked sympathetic before she said, "Dash, you don't need to worry about that. I saw how wrong I was to shut you and Violet out like that. I care about you two more than anything I promise, I'll never treat you like that again, so long as I shall live."

Dash then got up from his spot and went to go check the pizza, which was done by now. He took it out of the microwave and Mirage cut it. They each took two slices and ate in silence. Afterwards, the two of them went back to the living room. Mirage sat in a chair and smiled at Dash before she patted her seat, as if to say, "Come sit with me."

Dash smiled before he walked over and Mirage lifted him onto her chair. Mirage and Dash exchanged smiles as Mirage put her arm around Dash's shoulders. After some time, Mirage smiled at Dash before she gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, "Dash, I love you so much with all my heart."

Dash smiled as he hugged Mirage around the neck and said, "I love you too, Aunt Mirage."

THE NEXT DAY.

Mirage smiled as she watched Dash on a swing at the park.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage, come join me!" Dash called before his hands accidentally slipped and he flew off the swing. Mirage's hands flew over her mouth as Dash hit the sidewalk. Mirage rushed over and kneeled down.

"Dash, are you okay?!" Mirage asked as Dash looked at her with teary eyes.

"My knees hurt." Dash said with a sniff.

Mirage looked and saw his knees were badly skinned and bleeding.

"Let's get those some Band-Aids." Mirage said before she took him over to the bench she had been sitting down on and dug in her purse while Dash cried.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Mirage said as she wiped off the scrapes and put Neosporin on them before she put Band-Aids on them.

"There you go." Mirage said with a smile. Dash stopped crying and smiled back.

"Do your knees feel better?" Mirage asked.

"Much better." Dash said.

"Do you want McDonald's?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah!" Dash said before they both started towards the popular restaurant.

 **ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN INTERRUPTS THIS STORY FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! CALLING ALL DASH AND ELASTIGIRL FANS! THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHAT KIND OF ONE SHOT STORY I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THESE TWO NEXT TO FOLLOW UP TO NO VOICE NEEDED! THE CHOICE THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES WILL BE WRITTEN FIRST! CAST YOUR VOTES WELL, FOLKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME,** **ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN SIGNING OFF.**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 31-CELEBRATION!

Dash, Violet, and Mirage walked into the computer room and checked Mirage's email for a message from UltimateDisneyInfinityFan.

"What do you think he's sent us this time?" Dash asked.

"We'll see." Mirage said as she opened her email and clicked what UltimateDisneyInfinityFan had sent and all three of their jaws dropped at seeing the view count of The Incredibles: Open Arms had exceeded 5,000 views! They all looked at each other before they leapt in the air with a loud, "WOOHOO!"

Violet danced around in circles while Mirage spun herself and Dash around in celebration before she brought both of the children in for a hug.

"We did it!" Dash said.

"The original Aunt Mirage story and it has over 5,000 views!" Violet said.

"I'm so proud of us!" Mirage said.

The three of them then looked at the readers, "Thank you, everyone!" they said with double thumbs-up.

 **ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN INTERRUPTS THIS STORY FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I AM NOW ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR THE INCREDIBLES: OPEN ARMS! FEEL FREE TO SEND ME THE SUGGESTIONS IN A PM OR REVIEW, BUT PLEASE, NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE. UNTIL NEXT TIME, ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN SIGNING OFF.**


End file.
